Lazy Kid wears a bad behavior alarm
Cast Lazy Kid-Duncan Lazy Kid's mom-Salli Randall Weems-Eric Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Plot Unlike Eric, Lazy Kid destroys his Bad Behavior Alarm. Transcript (We open to Lazy Kid and his mother in the sitting room. Lazy Kid's mother is cross with his son and has had it with his bad behavior.) Lazy Kid's mom: Gerard you have been a very bad boy yesterday! You're going to have a bad behavior alarm attached to your pants! Lazy Kid: (yells in pain as he has his alarm fitted on) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! This hurts! I can't be this way for the next several hours! Lazy Kid's mom: Too bad, Gerard! It's what you get for putting a wasp's nest in the teacher's lounge! (Lazy Kid starts to cry) Lazy Kid's mom: Don't you start crying young man! It's your own fault! (Lazy Kid is shocked as he is almost late) Lazy Kid: Uh oh it's the bus gotta scram! (Lazy Kid runs out of the house and on the bus) Lazy Kid: (sighs with regret) What did I just do? (cut to school corridor. Randall Weems makes fun of Lazy Kid.) Randall Weems: Oh would you look at that? It's the little nerd who always gets in trouble at school! Lazy Kid: (angry) Shut the (CENSORED) up Randall! You're nowhere near good behaviour either! (Randall is angry, and Lazy Kid is shocked. Bad behaviour alarm sounds.) ALARM: Cussed at student. Lazy Kid: Did I mean to do that? Oh what the heck he deserved it anyway. (Just then Principal Prickly arrived, angry) Principal Prickly: Gerard you must go to lunch detention for bullying one of my students! Lazy Kid: (angry) I hate you, Principal Prickly! You're nothing but trash! As a matter of fact, I will throw you away! (Lazy Kid is shocked and so is Principal Prickly as the alarm went off again!) ALARM: Insulted Principal Lazy Kid: You know what?! I will throw this bad behavior alarm away! (he throws the bad behavior alarm and breaks it) Principal Prickly: That's it! You're suspended for 12 days! Get out now! (at home) Lazy Kid's mom: Gerard, I can't believe you destroyed your Bad Behavior alarm! You know it was on you to teach you a lesson about bullying Randall Weems and his friends, and do you know how much money I paid for that bad behavior alarm?! Lazy Kid: I don't know. Lazy Kid's mom: $39.99 and because of you, I only have $10 and I don't have enough money for a new one! Lazy Kid: To be honest, I don't like the bad behavior alarm you got me and plus, you have no right to tell me what to do, Little Miss Maniac! Lazy Kid's mom (250% loud voice): EXCUSE ME?! YOU DON'T EVER CALL YOUR MOTHER A MANIAC! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I GROUNDED YOU FOR 2 WEEKS?! Lazy Kid (running upstairs): Damn it! You almost scared me! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days